


The Second nail

by Spagballz



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Dead Sheev Palpatine, F/M, Hollow Knight - Freeform, Hornet - Freeform, Puddles - Freeform, Rain, Scars, Smut, The hollow knight - Freeform, city of tears, nail, wet, what is hollow knight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spagballz/pseuds/Spagballz
Summary: Hornet waits to ambush the Hollow knight in the city of tears, excitement building as she waits for their final clash of nails.
Relationships: Hornet/The Knight (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	The Second nail

Hornet stood waiting to ambush the short one. She would not suffer the bitter taste of defeat again like she had in the green path, this time she would defeat him. Hornet had no ill will directly towards the short one, upon first seeing him she had found his short stature rather cute, however she had to stop him from accomplishing what he was trying to do, even if he didn’t understand why. She hid in the city of tears, awaiting his arrival by the statue of the hollow knight a great hero from a bygone age. The rain had soaked her through, as she stood upon the old gothic structure’s macabre design.

“Perfect.” She thought “For our next and final meeting.”

She gripped her nail tightly in anticipation.

The short one approached jumping from one platform to the next, he knew how to use his cloak to dash and had mastered the mantis claws; truly he had become much more powerful and impressive than when they had last clashed. As the short one slew another undead foe he walked towards the statue of the hollow knight, now her wait was over. Hornet leapt forward, Nail held high ready to strike down the short one ending him in one swift blow, while he admired the statue and pondered his role in the events to come.

“He will not suffer.” She assured herself.

Hornet lunged forward. The short one quickly dashed with his cloak avoiding the strike. Hornet pulled her nail free from the ground and lunged again nail aimed straight for his mask, the short one leapt over her avoiding the blow and striking downwards slashing her back. Hornet had not met such a skilled nailsmen in a long time, she had grown used to overconfident fools and undead bugs. She felt a feeling she had not felt in a long time. Excitement.

She lunged forward copying her previous movement. As before the short one leapt again avoiding the initial strike and striking down again, this time Hornets back was beyond his reach as her nail quickly repelled his blow, disarming the short one and sending his nail flying behind Hornet. The defenceless short one lunged forward trying to leap over Hornet again to retrieve his nail, Hornet filled his vision as she blocked him striking down with her nail clipping his cloak and pinning him to the ground. Hornet looked into his black eyes and began to explain that what he was doing was wrong and she had to stop him if he would not stop, no matter her feelings or his intentions. 

Being this close to the short one had filled her with yet more excitement, her breathing had become even more heavy from the close proximity to her enemy. As Hornet inspected the short one she noticed a strange indentation in his cloak.

“A second Nail.”

He had not shown another nail in their last duel however he also did not have the mantis claws previously either. It had been centuries since she had met a nailsmen capable of matching her nailsmenship and decades since she had faced someone that carried two. 

“He could’ve gotten another.” She ripped off his cloak.

The short one’s naked form awaited her. Hornet reached out a hand feeling the body of the short one, caressing the side of his mask while her excitement increased with each drop of rain collecting upon him. Where she expected a rather small slim frame with soft skin, she instead found a body of a honed warrior. One whom had overcome many battles told by a series of scars, the ancient language of a nailsman, a language that was second nature to herself. Hornet admired his form running her fingers down his body tracing the muscles and scars that broke up the pitch-black skin, darker than any she had seen before. Her restlessness increased. Hornet dragged her lingering gaze from his mask, slowly following her wondering hand to his torso down gradually heading further down to the previously second nail that now laid exposed. Not a second nail she thought, as she remembered the excitement that had been building to not be excitement. She leaned closer to the short one wishing to feel his breath and heartbeat with her entire body craving to be closer to him now she knew he was unarmed. Her hand softly stroked the second nail. The short one’s skin began to lighten as the souls within his being began to excite. He was new to this phenomenon, Hornet was not, she knew he felt as she did, and crazed it just as much as she. Hornet’s nail was still pinned to the ground, she had released grasp of her nail.

“If I can get out from under her I can defeat her now.” The short one thought. Another thought came to his mind. “She looks strange under the white light of the city of tears.” The rain ran down her mask. She does not look dangerous. 

The short one reached out. 

The short one grabbed Hornets cloaking pulling her closer to him, pulling her hand from his cock, as he lunged forward touching masks and sharing the shared souls between them. Hornet was taken aback; it was unexpected but not unwanted. She pushed down upon him, pinning him back to the floor with a splash, she felt his nail grow harder as it pressed against her ass. She wished to feel him closer than her cold wet clothing would allow, Hornet pulled back sitting upon the short one’s chest and began to remove her cloak. The short one first noticed the glow she appeared to be emitting similar to his own but much more beautiful and inviting he thought. Hornet dropped her cloak to the side, the short one reached up towards her body. He began running his hands down her body appreciating it as he caressed every muscle and scar, his breath has become more rugged she noticed, but so too had hers he noticed. Hornet shuffled herself down his torso and began grinding upon the short one’s nail, it had become harder and his breath more rugged. Her breathing matched in timing as she began to move faster, as they both began to moan. Hornet lunged down forcing her mask against the short one’s once more as she began grinding faster and harder, the short one had also began thrusting his hips in time grinding against her as hard as he could with Hornet forcing him down. Hornet reached down between her legs stroking the nail and guiding it into her. The short one moaned as he entered her, a feeling of connection that he had not felt since he arrived in these parts, he reached out longing to hold her closer. Hornet leaned into his arms accepting his embrace as she moved slowly onto his nail, a feeling of electricity ran up her as he entered. Their glow’s intensity matched now growing with each thrust. Slowly the speed of their fucking increased each thrust faster than the precious as each was desperate to feel the other more. The intensity built within her, their breathing and moaning grew louder and rougher as the cold of the rain and puddles disappeared, the pleasure and excitement blinded them to the rest of the world, the rain and time was frozen for them. 

Hornet moaned as she grinded harder and faster, her hands stopped caressing the short one’s body and gripped tight into his sides pulling him into her. The short one wrapped his hands around hornet’s back pulling her close, gripping her as tightly as she held him. The grinding and moaning intensified as the glow built until finally they reached climax. The shine quickly dimmed as Hornet collapsed on top of the short one tired and exhausted from their combat. The rain suddenly became real again and very uncomfortable. Hornet quickly got up remembering her mission she grabbed her nail. The short one lied there, exhausted and defenceless, she picked up her cloak wrapping herself in it’s wet cold embrace, she began walk away.

“Next time, should you carry on down this path. I will kill you.”” Hornet leapt back into the sky as the short one lied there wondering where to go next.


End file.
